


House of 9

by NowYoCandysGone, TygerRises



Series: It's not Grey's Anatomy (but it kind-of is) Hospital AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is a PA, Cute, Emergency room, F/M, Fire Emblem Hospital AU, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, No shame, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Seteth is a doctor, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Text Messages, coy, no beta we die like Glenn, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowYoCandysGone/pseuds/NowYoCandysGone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerRises/pseuds/TygerRises
Summary: As the lead doctor for Fodlan General ER Third Shift, Dr. Seteth Assal sees many young medical graduates come and go. It’s not every day that one catches a misdiagnosis. When Physician's Assistant Byleth Eisner does exactly that after Seteth’s daughter breaks her leg, things change between her and Dr. Assal. Perhaps for the better.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: It's not Grey's Anatomy (but it kind-of is) Hospital AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602433
Comments: 43
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Maisonneuve fracture, also known as a House of 9 fracture, affects both the ankle and the proximal fibula.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the lead doctor on third shift at Fodlan General ER, Dr. Seteth Assal sees many young medical graduates come and go, but it’s not every day one catches a misdiagnosis. When PA Byleth Eisner does exactly that after Seteth’s daughter breaks her leg, things change between her and Dr. Assal. Perhaps for the better.

Fodlan General Hospital was a Trauma 1 Center, servicing all of Fodlan’s worst accidents, breaks, and everything in between. After a particularly busy night in the Emergency Room, Dr. Seteth Assal was ready to clock out and go home. His feet were dragging and he was ready for sleep. It was near the end of the year which meant he was wrangling new medical graduates while also trying to juggle his patients and surgeries. It was one thing to work hard, but it was another to have to do _other people’s work_ too. His PA for the past few weeks, Byleth Eisner, was decent but nothing particularly special. Orthopedic lackeys like her were a dime-a-dozen, so when her actual doctor finally came off of maternity leave, Seteth was _free_. 

He spotted Byleth at the time clock, checking her phone to pass away the last few minutes before she could clock in. She was young and eager, leaving Seteth to wonder how she switched back and forth between the night and day shift so easily. He didn’t have to wonder long though. His tired fingers punched in his number so that he could leave, raising a hand and giving Byleth a noncommittal grunt of acknowledgment before passing through the doors to the parking lot. He thought she waved back, but he didn’t look to check. 

The moment Seteth’s head hit the headrest of the driver’s seat, his phone buzzed. _Odd..._ no one usually called him this early. Flayn was at hockey practice so it couldn’t have been her. He punched a button and pulled the phone up to his ear. “Dr. Assal speaking.” 

“Yes, uh, Dr. Assal? Flayn’s had a bit of an accident at practice, and we think she’s really hurt her ankle. We’re going to drive her up to the hospi-” 

“Do not touch her. I am on my way.” He hung up and put the car in reverse. So much for sleep.

\---

“Byleth, I am headed into surgery now, do you have things under control out here?” Dr. Seiros asked Byleth as she passed by the desk where the young PA was finalizing a few discharge reports for overnight patients. She was an hour into her 12-hour shift, and so far it had been pretty routine. Dr. Assal was always good about organizing paperwork to make it easy for the morning crew.

“All is well here, I’ll update you when you get back,” Byleth said as she stood from her chair. Rhea nodded and made her way down the hall towards the surgery suite. Thirty minutes passed uneventfully, Byleth discharged three patients from the previous night, then returned to the desk. 

“Miss Eisner? We’re moving Assal to bed five, sports injury,” one of the nurses said to Byleth. _Assal?_ _Could it be?_ Byleth wondered as she stood to head over. The nurse caught Byleth’s arm as she went to walk past, and whispered, “Fair warning, Dr. Assal is also with the patient.” _But he just clocked out…_

Byleth’s confusion was cleared up almost instantly upon walking into the room. There on the bed was a young girl, no older than 11 or 12, with bright green hair and tears rolling down her cheeks. Next to her was Dr. Assal. Electing to ignore her superior in favor of the patient, Byleth smiled gently and approached the girl.

“Hi, I’m Byleth, I’m Dr. Seiros’s physician’s assistant, what’s your name?”

The girl looked up from her swollen ankle and sniffled. “I’m Flayn.” 

“Where’s Dr. Seiros?” Seteth all but demanded. Byleth rolled her eyes and regarded Seteth, not happy with his condescending tone.

“Dr. Seiros is in surgery for another hour at least. I will be taking care of her patients until she returns.”

Seteth’s gaze soured. “Well then. This will be simple. She only needs an AP and lateral x-ray of her ankle. She’s got some substantial swelling around the medial malleolus and has likely broken it. If that is the case, a boot and crutches will be the best thing for her.”

“Flayn, does it hurt anywhere besides your ankle?” Byleth asked, doing her best not to roll her eyes at the doctor.

“Uh, yeah. My knee is kinda sore…” Flayn said, biting her lower lip nervously. Seteth rested a gentle hand on her uninjured knee.

“That’s because you landed on it when you fell, hon, the ice is rather unforgiving.”

“Would you like me to order an x-ray of her knee as well?” Byleth asked.

“That won’t be necessary. Her ankle is where the majority of the swelling is.” Byleth frowned but did not speak her disagreement. She knew that Dr. Assal was off the clock, but she still did not want to undermine his authority in front of his daughter. Instead, Byleth put on a sickly sweet smile and nodded. 

“I will go put the order in. The tech will be down to escort Flayn to radiology soon.”

\---

Flayn was wheeled back from Radiology and Byleth truly felt sorry for the technologist that had to deal with Dr. Assal’s pestering questions. He knew just as well as everyone else here that they weren’t allowed to disclose information, and yet here he was trying to do exactly that. She wrote it off as true concern for Flayn, touched at how much he cared for his daughter.

Byleth didn’t want Dr. Assal’s stubbornness to deter her from her job. For all intents and purposes, Flayn was _her_ patient at the moment. Against her father’s judgment, Byleth had put in the order for both parts: the knee and the ankle. She had a sneaking suspicion, due to the high impact trauma of hockey and the location on the ankle, that something was awry with Flayn’s distal tibia, but there was only one way to check. 

It didn’t take long for the final x-rays to process, confirming Byleth’s fears. A wave of relief washed over her as she began dictating the x-rays for the report. Dr. Seiros would approve them later once she left surgery, but the orders could be processed in the meantime. She would _not_ be receiving a boot and crutches, per Dr. Assal’s suggestions. Instead, she’d be getting a cast. Explaining this to the doctor was not something she was looking forward to, however. 

Flayn perked up as soon as Byleth entered the room, a clipboard in hand. Her face was still splotchy and red, but her crying had stopped. Between wet sniffles, she managed to whimper. “Is it broken?” She could feel Dr. Assal’s eyes watching her. 

Byleth pulled up a chair and sat in front of Flayn to be closer to her level. “I’m afraid it is, Flayn. You’ve got two breaks.” Dr. Assal sat up in his chair, suddenly alert. “You broke your ankle, and you’ve got a little break almost at your knee. It’s called a House of 9 frac-” 

_Here it comes._ “How do you know that?” Dr. Assal’s tone rose in pitch, suspicious and confused. 

Byleth turned to look at him cooly. “The ankle x-rays I ordered showed the lower ankle fracture. The knee x-rays I ordered confirmed the suspicion of a Maisonneuve fracture of the proximal fibula.” 

The doctor inhaled sharply, slowly releasing his breath as if he were calming himself. “I thought I had mentioned that knee x-rays were not necessary?”

“You did. I deemed them necessary, however. It was in Flayn’s best interest.” Byleth was used to Dr. Assal’s personality by now, hardly balking at his overprotective and borderline pompous nature.

Seteth refused to back down. “I will determine what is in my daughter’s best interest, thank you.” 

“If you treat this Maisonneuve fracture as a mere ankle fracture, she would have needed surgery later on. If not treated correctly, permanent problems with the fibula can arise. Instead of a boot we are going to put you in a cast. I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to stay off of your feet for a while, Flayn.”

Flayn’s shoulders sagged in defeat. “Okay… I mean… I can still go to the games and cheer my friends on, right?”

“Absolutely. In fact, I think that’s _just_ what the PA ordered.” Byleth winked. “What color cast would you like?” 

The tiniest hint of a smile tugged at Flayn’s lips as she perked up a bit. “Do… do you have blue?” 

Byleth returned the enthusiasm and nodded. “Of course.” 

\---

The process of putting the cast on didn’t take too long, but Flayn would need to sit while it dried. 

“Once it’s dry, you’re good to go! We’ve given your dad all the info he needs to help keep you off your feet. You’ll use the wheelchair for a few weeks, and then after some x-rays to make sure everything's healing, you can use crutches.” Byleth explained to Flayn. She had been enamored with the entire process, asking questions here and there but remaining still despite being uncomfortable. 

Flayn smiled up at Byleth, eyes no longer brimmed with tears as they had been earlier. “When it’s dry would you be the first to sign it?”

Dr. Assal cleared his throat. “Flayn, I’m right here you know!” 

“I know.” Her reply was sweet but curt. Byleth had to exercise extreme control to not bark out a laugh.

The doctor bristled behind her but eventually settled. Looks like both of them were exercising some self-control. “Of course I would.” Byleth pulled out a sharpie for her to hold until the time came. Seteth continued to sulk in the corner, eyes memorizing the texture of the walls rather than watch Byleth.

The gesture hadn’t gone unnoticed by Flayn. “You know… you were kinda rude to Dr. Byleth earl-”  
  
“PA Eisner.” He interjected.

Flayn’s lips pulled together in a thin line of discontent. “Fine. Miss doctor PA Eisner. Still… it would make me feel a little better if you said you were sorry.” She sniffled a bit, whether it was from crying earlier or to lay it on thick to her dad, Byleth wasn’t sure.

Dr. Assal’s cheeks reddened as the guilt trip took hold. “...” He cleared his throat and managed to make eye contact with Byleth. “I suppose, in my worried state over the welfare of my daughter, that I might’ve gotten… slightly aggressive and I-”

“ _Slightly_? Dad, really.” Flayn didn’t hesitate to interject as her father had earlier. Byleth smirked. Like father, like daughter, she supposed.

It seemed as though the interaction was causing Seteth Assal legitimate pain. “ _Okay._ You are correct. I apologize for my behavior, Miss Eisner, and I appreciate you taking the correct course of action, rather than listen to an overprotective father who was wrong. It speaks volumes of your professional capabilities, as well as your character for not balking.”

Now it was Byleth’s turn to stand there, surprised. It was, without a doubt, the nicest thing the grizzled doctor had ever said to her in their history of working together. Flayn beamed at her as well, unhurt leg swinging with pep. 

“I accept your apology, Dr. Assal. I understand you were worried about Flayn, and only did what any doting father would do.” The timer on Byleth’s phone beeped, indicating their fifteen-minute dry time had passed. “How about we all sign now?” She was eager for the distraction.

“Yes!” Flayn wriggled with excitement as she held out the sharpie for Byleth to take. She carefully signed her name, and then held out the sharpie for Seteth. His sharp eyes examined the pen for a moment before he dipped his head in gratitude, taking the pen to sign as well. “Right here.” She pointed to the spot she wanted Dr. Assal to sign. “And can you put a heart around it?” 

Byleth’s heart threatened to explode at Flayn’s precious demeanor. “You should get the rest of your hockey team to sign it too!” She suggested, but Flayn crossed her arms. 

“That’s a good idea, everybody but Caspar. He’s the one that knocked me over.” With the name of the perpetrator known, Dr. Assal’s eyes narrowed slightly as he finished the heart around the ‘DAD’ he’d written. Byleth half expected to see him on the news later. 

The wheelchair Byleth had ordered for Flayn was brought to her room and she hopped in it excitedly. “I bet we could probably push this on the ice and see how far it-” 

“No.” Dr. Assal’s tone was rigid. 

“I meant _after_ I was better…” She whined, trailing off.

“Still no. Let’s get you home so you can start resting.” 

The young girl tilted her head back to grin up at her father. “You know what would help me rest?” 

Seteth pinched the bridge of his nose with a hand. “If you say ice c-” 

“Ice cream!” Her arms pumped into the air with excitement.

“I feel like that will have the absolute opposite effect.” 

“Father, my leg is broken. In _TWO_ places.” 

“... Ice cream it is.” 

This was an entirely different side of the doctor that Byleth had never seen before. She knew he was a doting father given how his desk was covered in her pictures, but to see them interact… the love was genuine and adorable. Seteth moved to drive the wheelchair out towards the parking lot. He stopped before exiting, looking over his shoulder at Byleth. The two shared a look before he cleared his throat. 

“Thank you.”  
  
With that, he and Flayn were gone.

\---

Dr. Assal had an obscene amount of PTO acquired but had yet to use any of it because - _surprise_ \- the man didn’t know how to take a break. He’d elected to take a few weeks off to be with Flayn as she recovered, leaving the hospital to scramble without his immaculately organized paperwork skills. While she was back to working with Dr. Seiros, Byleth couldn’t help but think about the grumpy doctor as she went through her shifts. It was nearly two weeks into Dr. Assal’s absence that she received a text message from an unknown number. 

Byleth saved his number in her phone before she forgot, typing out ‘Dr. ASSal’ for the name with a smirk. Friday was only a few days away.

\---

Much to Byleth’s surprise upon mapping the address that he sent her, Dr. Assal’s house wasn’t far from her own so after her shift ended she rushed home for a quick shower to change out of her scrubs. There was no reason to continue smelling like a hospital for the rest of the evening. She didn’t stay long, only loitering to grab her keys and some flowers for Flayn from a tiny garden out front. Ready to go, she started down the sidewalk to make her way to the doctor’s townhouse.

Her knuckles rapped on the door when she arrived, a wide grin spreading across her face when she could hear Flayn inside. “She’s here! She’s here!” 

Dr. Assal opened the door and stepped off to the side to invite her in. “Good evening, Miss Eisner.” His eyes flicked down to the flowers in her hand before he cracked a slight smile. “Flayn will love them.” 

Blyeth slipped in the door and smiled back, albeit shyly. “Thanks, I grew them myself. I remember she liked blue. How’s she doing?” Judging by the cheering she could hear further in the home, Byleth could only assume she was starting to feel better. 

“She’s doing well. She gets a little stir crazy from time to time, but she is healing well, thank you for asking. I believe I have a vase we can put these in.” Dr. Assal stepped off to the side to rummage through a cabinet while Flayn wheeled herself over with a grin.  
  
“You made it!” Her arms were outstretched as if she were requesting a hug, so Byleth handed her the flowers before bending down to wrap her arms around the wiggling girl. “They’re my favorite color! How was work? Do you like video games? Would you like to watch me play Minecraft while dad cooks?” 

Seteth looked over at his daughter sternly. “Now, Flayn. I thought we discussed not crowding Miss Eisner. She just got here. Allow her to breathe.”

“But dad…” Flayn started to whine. Byleth held up a hand and smiled gently.

“It’s quite alright, I don’t blame her for being excited. I would love to watch you play Minecraft, Flayn.” Dr. Assal simply nodded and Flayn began to turn her chair back towards what Byleth could only assume was the living room.

“Okay, in here!” Flayn called, and Byleth followed, slipping behind the chair to help push her. After they saddled up next to a couch, Flayn climbed over the side to haphazardly fall into the cushions. Byleth sat next to her while Dr. Assal watched from over the kitchen bar. Flayn was in the process of rebuilding her house in Minecraft after someone had recently destroyed it. 

Byleth was familiar with the game, though she hadn’t played much of it herself. College had taken up most of her time recently, and once she graduated she’d jumped headfirst into working with Dr. Seiros. Still, it was nice to kick up her feet with Flayn and watch the energetic girl play. She could hear Dr. Assal in the kitchen as he cooked and as time went on the house was filled with an absolutely delicious aroma.

“Alright Flayn, time to turn off and come eat.” 

“Awww… okay. Miss doctor PA Eisner, you can sit next to me!” Flayn crawled back over the side of the couch, long cast making it difficult but not impossible. There were three chairs at the table and an empty spot for Flayn to pull up her own wheelchair. Three plates were set out, one side of the square table bare. 

Byleth didn’t like the implications.

Dr. Assal set the food on the table for them to transfer to their individual plates. Grilled chicken, sauteed vegetables, a large salad… Byleth’s stomach audibly growled, reminding her she’d just worked a full shift prior. Flayn sat up and patted the chair to her right for Byleth to sit in. Dr. Assal sat across from her, the final chair bare. 

“Let’s dig in!” She immediately began picking up some vegetables and chicken breasts, leaving the salad untouched. 

“Flayn, salad is good for you.” 

“But it’s _gross_ , dad.” She seemed completely content to not eat any of it.

Byleth tapped her chin thoughtfully. “You know, I bet lettuce would help that leg heal up quicker, what do you think Dr. Assal?” 

Seteth’s face scrunched up for a moment in confusion before he realized what she was doing. “Ah! Yes, of course, it would.” 

Flayn’s suspicious look at Byleth disappeared when her father backed up the claims. Before they knew it, she’d spooned an enormous amount of salad onto her plate to begin eating. Oh the duality of a child, she couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Her eyes glanced back up at the doctor, who was getting his own food as well. “Thank you again, Miss Eisner. And please, when we are outside of work hours you may call me Seteth.” 

“And you can call me Byleth.” She nodded, forking a seasoned piece of chicken onto her plate. 

“This is amiable. Very well, Byleth.” 

\---

Dinner was pleasant, not to mention delicious. Despite Seteth’s insistence, Byleth made sure to help clean up dishes and the kitchen. Flayn’s pain medicine made her sleepy, so after dinner she retired relatively early. Many hugs were had before the doctor went to tuck her in. With the kitchen clean, all Byleth could do was wait for him to return. There were many pictures of Flayn and Seteth on the walls and mantles, so she began to walk through the living room to inspect them. 

In several of the pictures, there was a woman that Byleth did not recognize. Flayn was a toddler in all of them. Against her better judgment, her gaze trailed back to the empty chair and a sinking feeling gnawed at her stomach. Before she could look at anything else, Seteth cleared his throat. When had he returned?

“Flayn is asleep now, but she wished for me to thank you once again. She was very happy you had agreed to come over. Could I interest you in some tea or coffee?” His arms were clasped behind his back, a mannerism he had at work as well. 

“Coffee would be lovely.” It wasn’t a lie. Fatigue from the day’s events began to weigh on her. Multiple surgeries, thousands of patients in and out of the hospital on a daily basis… it was exhausting. 

Seteth cracked another smile. “I was wondering if it was coffee that helped you bounce between shift changes.” 

“I need an IV of it, stat.” She chuckled.

“Coming right up.” 

Byleth sat on the couch and leaned her head back, eyes closed. A few moments later she could smell the coffee. _Ah, the med student lifeblood._ Her eyes opened when she heard the doctor’s footsteps, hands ready to receive the coffee mug he held out to her. “Coffee to Couch 12.” 

Her fingers looped through the mug’s handle and her other hand cradled the bottom as she inhaled. “Appreciated, doc.” The mug looked like a prescription bottle with the word ‘COFFEE’ in bold print along the medicine line. It was… rather apt. Seteth sat down in the corner of the sectional, leaning back with his own mug. It was solid black and unassuming.

She lifted the mug to her lips to take a careful sip, pleasantly surprised that it was a perfect temperature. Seteth did the same, turning up his mug to drink. On the bottom of the mug was a single, white mustache.

Byleth sputtered her coffee, threatening to choke. “D- er, Seteth. Who got that mug for you?” 

Her cough had garnered his attention, watching her with slight concern. “Flayn, why?”  
  
“The bottom of it. The mustache. It’s adorable.” 

“I beg your pardon? I’ve had this mug for years, I think I would know if it had a _mustache_ on the bottom of it.” He lifted the mug a little higher to peek under. After a moment he slowly lowered it. “... so there is.”

Byleth had seen similar cups before, likely heat-activated once a warm liquid was poured into them. It would explain why he hadn’t seen it, and if it was just he and Flayn, of _course,_ she wouldn’t have told him. It was a cute dynamic. 

“It’s delicious, thank you. If the break room had coffee this good I wouldn’t mind working a double.” She chuckled, taking another eager sip. “You’re full of surprises, like that mug of yours.”

The doctor raised an eyebrow as his coffee cup lowered. “I know how bad the hospital rumor mill can get, and I am not unaware of what is said about me. I hold a stern reign over my department for the sake of our patients, though I do suppose I’ve been gripping a bit tighter than perhaps is necessary the past few years.” His gaze traveled down to his coffee. 

Her phone burned in her pocket, aware of the name he was currently under in her contacts. “I mean, I’m sure you have your reasons…” 

“Yes. After my wife passed it was beneficial for me to dive into work to improve Emergency Services as a whole, and beneficial for the hospital so that what happened doesn’t happen again.” 

Byleth faltered for a moment. “I’m afraid I don’t know what happened.” 

Seteth crossed his legs and leaned back again, sipping at his mug. As much as he tried to seem nonchalant, she could tell he was picking his words carefully. “It was 10 years, two months, and seven days ago. A trauma had come in that required immediate surgery after an automobile incident. Four car pile up on the highway. More patients were being brought through the doors even as I was scrubbing in. No one told me my wife was among them in the midst of the commotion. By the time I was finished, it was too late.” He sighed, sadly. “Naturally I blamed myself. Had things been more organized, more seamless, perhaps we wouldn’t have lost anyone that night. My wife was not the first, nor was she the last.” 

He took a long drag of his coffee while Byleth watched in shock. How was she supposed to respond to such a personal story? He continued after a few moments. “I found that I had a knack for organizational processes and proceeded to revamp the entire Emergency Department’s paperwork system. Most of it is digital to allow for quick, seamless communication. Patient imaging, lab work, history… It’s all there. It falls heavily on the lead doctor each shift to make sure that it continues running smoothly, but the trauma fatalities have all but halved over the past few years. I suppose the only thing that did not improve was my demeanor.” 

“Seteth, you can’t be so hard on yourself.” Byleth broke her silence. “You’ve all but turned around the department and have made it the best it’s ever been. You’re _not_ to blame for her death. I think you forgot to mention that you were in the middle of life-changing surgery. It’s… awful to lose people, but you took that and made sure to make changes in our job so that it happens as little as possible. The hospital lost one, but think of the countless others you have saved. I think she’d be proud you’ve changed so many lives for the better. Hell, even when you’re not Dr. Seteth Assal, Third Shift lead in Fodlan General ER, the work you’ve put in will continue to save lives and I think that’s incredible.” 

Seteth was quiet. 

Seteth was quiet for a decently long time. Long enough to make Byleth sweat a little. Had she overstepped a boundary? Had she upset him? 

“Thank you, Byleth. You are full of surprises as well.” She could have been imagining it but he almost sounded less… tense.

“I do what I can.” She cheekily replied, lifting her arm to scratch the back of her neck sheepishly. Her eyes caught the time on her watch and she flinched. “Damnit, I’ve got to go. I have to work tomorrow morning.” 

“Of course.” Seteth stood and collected her empty coffee mug. “Allow me to walk you to your vehicle.” 

Byleth waved him off with a hand. “It’s okay, I walked here. The door is fine, if you insist.” 

“You walked here? It’s dark outside! What if- no, instead I _insist_ you allow me to drive you home. It’s the least I could do, Flayn would also insist and I am not above telling her you refused once she wakes up.” _Like father, like daughter._

Taking a ride would get her home quicker… “I’d hate for Flayn to be disappointed. I’m not far up to the road.” 

Relieved he wouldn’t have to fight her on the subject, Seteth smiled and pulled out his keys. “Splendid. Let me fetch my coat.” 

\---

Rather than give Seteth her address, she simply directed him through the few streets that were between the two townhouses. When they arrived outside her door, Seteth parked the car. “You were correct, you are not far at all. Thank you for indulging my worries.” 

“I appreciate the ride… and the dinner… and getting to give the flowers to Flayn.” Byleth unbuckled and began to exit the car. “I had fun.” 

“You are certainly welcome. Thank you again for agreeing to come. I must admit, it was an enjoyable evening.” Seteth watched her slip out of the seat and close the door behind her. Instead of talking in the road she moved over to the driver’s side of his SUV. He rolled down the window as she approached. She gently leaned against the door to get closer so she wouldn’t talk loud. Her neighbors were probably in bed. 

“When are you coming back to work?” She inquired.

Dr. Seteth Assal would have responded normally, a short curt answer that informed others but also shut down the conversation. However, he was incapable of doing such because he was _distracted_. Had her cleavage been visible like this all night? How come he was only noticing it now? The way she was pressed up against the car door was the likely culprit, but it took him a moment to collect his thoughts.

“Next week.-” Short and curt answer, short and curt answer. “- I believe my first day back is Friday, just in time for weekend surgeries.” That was not a short and curt answer. 

Byleth didn’t seem to pick up on his internal struggle. “Oh really? I’m on third next weekend since Rhea is going out of town. I guess I’ll see you then.” 

A nagging emotion rumbled and Seteth fought to stifle it. “I will see you then.” 

Turning on her heel, Byleth spun towards her house and walked up the steps to her front door. Seteth took note to make sure she made it safely inside before he drove off. Purely for safety, or at least that’s what he told himself. His eyes were simply drawn to the curve of her hips as they swayed, the shape of her ass far more defined outside of hospital scrubs. It hadn’t been intentional, but now it was there.

Friday was a week away.

\---

The week passed by uneventfully for Byleth. Without Dr. Assal there, things were relatively quiet. She found herself thinking about him more and more, to the point of casually texting him during her shift for updates on Flayn, medical questions she already knew the answers to, and even the occasional random factoid about him. Even though they had spent two months working together closely, she felt like she really hadn’t gotten to know him. 

His answers often surprised her with their pure honesty. His texting spoke to his character: well thought out, flawless paragraphs. She wondered if her texting style bothered him, but she did absolutely nothing to rectify it if it did. He certainly hadn’t expressed that it bothered him, and knowing Dr. Assal, he would tell her if so. She found herself looking forward to seeing him that weekend for their shared third shifts.

Byleth got an idea. She whipped out her phone and began to text.

\---

Byleth couldn’t help but watch the clock like a hawk, eagerly waiting for ten. Claude knew the mission, and he always delivered. Granted, Byleth never knew _how_ , but it was always spot on when it happened. The floor was quiet, setting up the perfect scene for whatever Claude was planning. Seteth was in his pod behind her, working at his computer, probably relishing the opportunity to catch up while things were slow. 

Claude pushed through the doors back first, hands holding both a coffee and a wrapped pastry. His transporter badge beeped as he walked through, beelining for Byleth’s desk with a brilliant smile. He stopped and handed her the coffee. “Hey hot stuff. Had a great time last night.” His wink was hardly subtle. Byleth could’ve sworn she heard the keyboard behind her stop typing.

“Awww, thanks Claude! Did you drop off some coffee for Dimitri too? We were all up pretty late.” She took a sip of the coffee and practically purred. “Delicious.” 

“Of course I did! Though, I always save the sweets for you~” The bear claw was delicately wrapped. Byleth could almost smell it through the wrapping as she took it. Double the fee, indeed. Seteth’s chair wheels rolled as his head peeked around the pod door, watching them curiously. 

Byleth giggled, batting his hand away playfully. “Oh stop it, you’re the worst.” 

“No, but I’m feeling the worst. I was thinking about admitting myself, I think I’m pretty sick.” Claude shoved his hands in his pockets and looked out towards the ER beds. Byleth quickly stood to stand in front of him, hand delicately pressing against his forehead. 

“Oh, you do feel a little warm. Any other symptoms?” She mused. Claude was absolutely fine, fit as a fiddle, and cool as a cucumber, but Seteth had absolutely _no_ idea. 

Taking the bait, Claude nodded. “As a matter of fact, I do. You see, I’ve got these chills…” _Oh dear._ “... and they’re multiplying.”

The PA feigned concern. “What? That sounds awful.” By now, Seteth was standing in the doorway of the tiny office, not-so-subtly watching them. Her friend continued to put on the show, though. 

“It really is. I think I need a prescription for-” He paused for dramatic effect, taking her hand in his. “Puppy love.” Byleth giggled, exaggerating a bit, hoping that Seteth would take notice if he hadn’t already. Reaching over the counter, Byleth snatched up her prescription pad and scribbled gibberish on it, then handed the paper off to Claude. 

“Then you had better take this and call me in the morning.” Claude smirked at her, kissing the piece of paper before slipping it into his pocket. 

Seteth ‘caught his eye’ as he stepped backward. “Oh, hey Dr. Assal! Welcome back.” He lifted a hand in a lazy wave before flashing Byleth one last wink. On that note, he spun on a heel and disappeared back towards the exit leaving Byleth to deal with whatever was happening behind her.

Once Claude was out of earshot, Seteth approached her. “What was that? Of all the unprofessional behaviors to engage in on hospital grounds-” 

“What was what?” She turned to look over her shoulder at him before retaking her seat. 

“You know exactly what. The exchange you had with Transporter von Riegan who is, might I mention, off the clock? Why is he even here?” 

Byleth took a loud, innocent slurp of her coffee. Seteth appeared as though he were about to have an aneurysm. “He brought me coffee -and- a bear claw! Isn’t he sweet?”

Seteth took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. “I… see. Well, in the future, please refrain from writing down _phone numbers_ on _prescription pads._ ” It was clear something was bothering him, but there was only one way to find out. 

“Dr. Assal, you wouldn’t happen to be _jealous_ , would you?” Byleth asked quietly. 

The doctor sputtered a bit too quickly, the tips of his ears reddening at the mere thought. “Preposterous. Unprofessional. PA Eisner, do not overstep your boundaries.” Thought the words were strong, there wasn’t the same forceful tone behind them. “W-We have a trauma case coming in. I expect you to find your professionalism once again and meet me in suite 7.” With that, the doctor huffed and stormed down the hall, too flustered for his own liking. 

Byleth pulled out her phone, scrolling through her recent conversations. Dr. ASSal’s name had been changed to Seteth, though the name could’ve worked for how fabulous his ass looked outside of scrub pants. That was neither here nor there, though. Instead she pressed on Claude’s name and typed. 

She didn’t have time for more messages though. Surgery, and tormenting Seteth, waited for no one.

\---

Byleth donned the sterile gear with the help of the surgery techs, getting the shoulder ready for Dr. Assal to come in. Surgeries with him were typically quiet, but you could hear a pin drop with how silent things were. Tensions were high as Seteth stepped into the room. He dried his hands and slipped into his sterile gear as well without so much as a grunt of acknowledgment. Outside of the occasional request for a surgical instrument, he said nothing. As soon as the surgery was finished and cleaned up Byleth assisted in helping the patient back onto the bed. They’d be groggy for a few hours in recovery, but they’d be just fine. Both the scrub and radiology techs disappeared once able, eager to get out of the tension that hung in the air like a thick blanket. Dr. Assal slipped into the scrub room to wash off after depositing the soiled surgery smock. Byleth did the same. 

She could’ve sworn the plan with Claude would’ve worked, but judging how silent and tense he was, there was a slight possibility it had backfired. She’d need to see how he acted the rest of the night before she could decide on the next plan of action, or give Claude his fee. The cool water felt nice against her hands as she scrubbed out, shoulders relaxing as yet another surgery went off without a hitch. She reached for the paper towels and dried off, turning back towards the door. 

Seteth was there. 

“Dr. Assa-” She stammered, surprised to see him still in the scrub room. Had he been there this whole time? He hadn’t made a sound! His firm hands gripped at her shoulders, swinging her around so her back faced the cabinets against the wall. With a swift step he pressed her up against them, forearm braced against the cabinets just above her head. 

“Infuriating woman.” He muttered before he closed the distance between them, lips crashing against hers with a fierce need. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are rising higher than Bed 4's blood pressure as Seteth and Byleth dance around work professionalism. 
> 
> Seteth struggles with his needs, and Byleth is entirely to blame.

Byleth was too surprised to kiss Seteth back, pinned between his body and the cabinets behind them. Her heart slammed against her ribs, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she embraced the warmth of the kiss. No longer startled by his presence, her shoulders visibly relaxed as she slipped her hand over the doctor’s free arm to rest on his shoulders. The kiss was brief, but it left her with a fire in her abdomen. Judging by the pressure from Seteth’s pants against her hip, she could only assume he felt the same. 

Their lips parted and Byleth struggled to catch her breath, eyes locked with the pent-up doctor’s as she tried to read him. If Byleth was a betting woman, she figured they’d have a few minutes to themselves without being interrupted given the time of night. She waited, almost coyly, for Seteth to make a decision. Part of her expected him to turn away with a huff, face and ears red without so much as another word. She personally hoped he’d stay. 

Byleth opened her mouth to say something, likely a tease, but that seemed to be all of the indication he needed that they could keep going. Seteth kissed her once more, teeth hungrily grazing her bottom lip. Byleth couldn’t help but suck in a breath, much to the doctor’s liking. 

_“Preposterous..”_ She growled playfully between kisses, hands exploring his back as she swiped her tongue across his lip. His hips buckled forward, pressing his erection into her side a bit further. 

_“Unprofessional..”_ She bit his lower lip and lifted her chin to coyly pull at it. Dr. Assal stifled a groan, hands running down her sides to dance around her curves. Despite her best efforts, Byleth let out a tiny moan of appreciation.

“Hot as _fuck..”_ Byleth’s hands slipped under the front of his scrub shirt, running her fingers across the abs she knew he had. Her fingers traced each muscle, thumbs rubbing against the skin right above the waistline. 

“Of all the behaviors to engage in on hospit-” Parroting his words back seemed to have an effect as he shut her up with another kiss. The fires of arousal all but roared as his hands traced her ribs under her scrubs. 

He read her reactions like a book, mastery of the human body apparent as her muscles tensed, eager for more touch. He was receptive to her advances, eagerly drinking her in as Byleth’s hands explored his body. However, the same could be said of him as he tried to make her moan again, biting back groans himself. 

It wasn’t until Byleth’s hands lightly scratched down his chest that the doctor that he was brought back to reality, pulled back from the haze of pleasure. Erection hard against the seam of his boxers, he pulled away from Byleth and watched her, chest rising and falling with quick breaths. 

Without so much as another word the doctor bee-lined out the door and down the hall, leaving Byleth to stew on the situation on her own. Her knees were weak and she allowed herself a brief moment to slide her back down the length of the cabinet to sit, heart still pounding from their brief tryst. 

When that moment was over, she immediately pulled out her phone.

\---

Dr. Assal had specifically taken a left outside of the surgery scrub room, beelining for the bathrooms. He thanked his lucky stars that they were singular rooms so that he wouldn’t be bothered while he attempted to cool down. As soon as he saw himself in the mirror, cheeks and ears flush and hair tousled, he growled at his reflection. “You lecherous fool.” 

His reflection didn’t respond as he splashed cold water on his face, temperature still far too high for his liking, not to mention the uncomfortable strain in his scrub pants. “What is she planning?” He mumbled to himself, fighting both his curiosity and anger at his compromising situation. Dr. Seteth Assal could not return to work like this, it would be his undoing. 

She would be his undoing. 

The thought made him harder. 

“Damn it.” He hissed. Frustrated, he looked around the bathroom for some sort of lotion or lubricant that would make this awkward situation even remotely less so. Unfortunately, the nearest sanitation and lotion dispenser was outside the bathroom, and he couldn’t risk being seen in such a state. Settling onto the toilet seat, Seteth untied and pulled down his scrub pants and boxers, letting his cock spring free in the cool air of the bathroom. In the privacy of the bathroom, much to his dismay and disappointment, Seteth allowed his thoughts to wander back to Byleth. 

She was by no means a small-chested woman. He was certain that underneath her scrubs she wore a brassiere that was more decorative than supportive. He could feel the lace under his fingers when his hands had been exploring under her shirt. He wondered what it looked like. He wondered even more what _they_ looked like. His hand wrapped gently around his strained member, and he gave one test stroke. How long had it been since he had last indulged in such behavior? Too long, if how hard he was any indication. He closed his eyes and continued to palm his cock leisurely. Byleth. Infuriating. Insubordinate. Incorrigible. She was a wily temptress who had him in the palm of her hand. It was torturous how tantalizing she was. Completely out of his reach, and yet within his grasp if he wanted her. 

Oh how he wanted her. 

Did she want him too? If her response to his sudden advances were anything to go by, the answer was more than likely yes. With that thought to spur him on, Seteth continued to relieve his unwanted tension. His grip tightened ever so slightly. He imagined Byleth’s petite hand, or perhaps her mouth wrapped around his cock. His breathing grew shallow as his climax grew near. Finally, with one last tug, Seteth released into the toilet with a groan of pleasure. 

Satiated, but thoroughly ashamed of himself, Seteth washed his hands twice before returning to work.

\----

Byleth had a sneaking suspicion of where Dr. Assal had disappeared to, but she said nothing as she returned to work. Patients needed to be processed, either for discharge or admittance. She would be able to handle everything on her end while Dr. Assal handled everything on his end. When he eventually turned the corner she was not surprised when he didn’t utter a single word to her. He definitely seemed the type that would want to dive into his work instead of address what happened, and Byleth wasn’t going to fight him. They still had several hours to go before they could clock out. She’d take what she could get, and boy did she get it. 

The night was uneventful, the occasional trauma call bringing the usual hustle and bustle to the halls while they processed the correct tests and imaging, but outside of that it was a perfect evening. Byleth struggled not to text Claude throughout its entirety, but the last thing she wanted to do was wake him up. Eager for a distraction, she decided to work on some paperwork, sure that Dr. Assal would approve of her performance this shift. When it came time to clock out, Seteth still hadn’t uttered a word to her. She watched him drive off as she slipped into her own car, content as could be. He was pretty cute when flustered.

\---

Third shift home routine was one she’d all but memorized. If she didn’t fall asleep soon she’d get sucked into being productive, but then not get sleep for tonight’s shift. That didn’t leave much room for getting anything done, though. After her shower she crawled into bed, taking out her phone to scroll through her messages. Seteth’s number sat under Claude’s for most recently texted. 

Was it better to acknowledge what happened this morning? If she thought about it too hard she definitely wouldn’t be getting the sleep she needed. Would a single message hurt? Curiosity gnawed at her consciousness. Dr. Assal’s - no, Seteth’s - texts were always honest. She guessed the better question is: would he actually respond? Steeling her resolve, her fingers moved deftly across the keyboard as she sent him a message. 

She tried to hold out a little longer, curious if he’d message her back. He had to have been up, she knew how long the commute back home was for them both after visiting for dinner what felt like eons ago. As she browsed social media she waited for what felt like an agonizingly long time for Seteth responded. 

When he didn’t, sleep took her. 

\---

When Byleth woke up, the first thing she did was check her phone. When there was no reply, Byleth couldn’t help but smirk. It could’ve gone one of three ways: Seteth would acknowledge their moment and call off all further shenanigans, Seteth would acknowledge their moment and encourage it, or Seteth would not answer at all. She knew he’d have to drop Flayn off at a friend’s house for a sleepover today, so he’d missed his window of response. If Byleth was being honest with herself, not receiving a text was the best likely scenario, because now the ball was in her court. 

Time was moving quickly when her shift started, keeping both the doctor and PA relatively busy. While this didn’t leave a lot of time for Byleth to study the doctor, it was perfect for setting her plan into motion. When the list of late night patients started to die down, Byleth checked the clock. It wasn’t quite 3 am, but with the workflow slowing down nobody would notice if Seteth and Byleth disappeared for a moment or two… 

"No Claude tonight?" The doctor's words pulled her back to reality, if only briefly. Byleth couldn't hear any emotion behind it. The doctor was giving her nothing to work with.

She wondered how long he'd been thinking about she and Claude's relationship. "Probably home asleep with his boyfriend."

The words only confused the doctor further. He shrugged a shoulder casually, pretending he wasn't invested in the question of her relationship status.

"You two aren't-?"

Byleth chuckled. "Nah, he's head over heels for Dimitri. That's just his charming personality." Seteth cleared his throat and nodded, returning to work as quickly as he'd come. It pleased Byleth to think of the relief he was probably feeling. 

Smirking slyly to herself, she typed out an… _invitation,_ straight from the doctor’s mouth once he was out of her vision. 

The trap had been set, and she was sure Seteth would look at it soon enough. She wished she could look over her shoulder to watch his reaction, but she’d rather deal with the aftermath instead. There was enough of a window for him to set his work aside to meet her, but if he didn’t she wouldn’t miss out on too much of her job. If Seteth wasn’t going to address their moment she was going to force his hand, or tongue, one way or another.

Dr. Assal slipped into his chair about the same time that Byleth stood to leave hers. It was 3am in the morning, and he’d done well to keep himself distracted thus far. It wasn’t until he checked his phone and saw the text message from her - her leaving the floor also suddenly made sense - that he began to sweat. 

Curse her for having him make such a decision. While she was well within her rights to question where they stood after the early morning prior, it was much less complicated if they just… didn’t acknowledge it. Rhea would be back on Monday, meaning Byleth would be on the opposite schedule again soon. This was, quite possibly, his last chance for anything to happen at wo-

He paused the train of thought, gripping the mouse of his computer a bit harder than needed. The plastic groaned under the pressure, much like he wished to do. Why was he entertaining the thought of such behavior in the workplace? Byleth was indeed a temptress, wriggling her way past all of his defenses until he was nothing short of exasperated. 

And desperate. 

The clock ticked audibly, catching his attention. 3:04. _Make a decision, Assal. Make a decision that is very, very easy and would have no negative repercussions for your career._

\---

Seteth slipped into the supply closet, locking the door behind him while Byleth pretended to sort through a few bottles of barium. 

“This is the best place you could come up with?” He asked, eyebrow cocked with a _hint_ of a hint of amusement. Byleth simply smirked, placing the last bottle on the shelf. 

“I scouted the rest of the floor, but this was the only place without a camera that had a lock. Thank goodness for barium trials, am I right?” Her thumb pointed over her shoulder at the chalky substances. “Besides, I’m surprised you even showed up _Dr. Assal.”_

He peered at the door one last time before taking a step forward. “Against my better judgement, of course.” Byleth would take what she could get, closing the distance between them. His arms wrapped around her as if it were muscle memory before his lips pressed against hers once again. 

Without the danger of an immediate walk-in, Byleth figured they could have a bit more fun. She was comfortable skipping the coy shock she’d experienced a little over twenty four hours ago, electing to press as many buttons as the doctor would let her. Her hands wasted no time slipping up under his scrub shirt to trace her nails against his skin, practically purring in delight when she felt him twitch with sensitivity. 

Not one to be outdone, Seteth let his hands slither further down her person. His prior fantasies had involved her impressive cleavage, but he hadn’t had the chance to explore the outline of an ass her scrub pants fought to conceal. Byleth inhaled sharply through her nose when his hands squeezed, but made no attempt to fight him. 

Both a pity and a blessing, she supposed.

Byleth pushed forward her hips, testing the waters. If the previous make-out had him so frazzled, what freedoms would a locked door give them? As soon as she applied pressure, Seteth groaned into her mouth, hands sliding down her ass to cup her thighs. With a grunt, he hoisted her into the air, turning to press her back into the door. 

What a delightful turn of events, Byleth mused, legs wrapping to cross at her ankles behind Seteth’s back. His hands were preoccupied keeping her aloft, but hers were not. Pleased with their current position, Byleth snaked her hands into his hair, tugging gently at the root. The doctor couldn’t help but moan, a sound that positively _echoed_ with need. He seemed to have startled himself, given how he faltered as they kissed, giving Byleth a chance to experiment. 

Hands still teasing his hair, she shifted her chin to push his jaw aside to expose his neck for her. Her tongue traced up the side, feeling the tension he held there as she pressed his buttons. Daring to continue, her teeth grazed his skin gently. Seteth’s breaths became shallower, short and curt. Like him, she chuckled to herself, lingering to let her breath linger on his skin before she nipped his neck.

Before he could react her lips had already moved back to his, urging the pace along once again. His fingers squeezed and he pushed hungrily, the passion of the kiss igniting the fire in her abdomen once again. The doctor was slowly coming undone, their tongues trying to come in sync as the intensity grew. Byleth used one hand to cup his cheek, feeling his stubble against her palm while the other hand made its way back to his hair to give a sharp tug. He all but growled, fighting against her pull as their kiss deepened, finding a rhythm to dance rather than struggle against one another. It wasn’t the only rhythm Byleth was thinking about, though progressing any further really would be pushing their luck on the clock. 

Seteth seemed to pick up on the danger as well, pulling his head back to interrupt their kiss. The PA whimpered, meeting his eyes with her own hungrily. He didn’t balk, instead using his nose to push her cheek aside so that he could begin to plant kisses on her neck.The feel of his lips on her skin paired with the brush of his stubble sent chills down Byleth’s spine, though the chaste kisses did well to slowly calm them both down. It was a gentle gesture, one they both needed if they were going to return to work. She readjusted her ankles and internally acknowledged that there were a few things she was going to have to take care of when she got home. His face rose up, careful not to leave any stubble scratches on her neck, to rest his forehead against hers.

They sat like this for a few moments, letting their breathing return to normal. When Seteth stepped back to set Byleth down she obliged, albeit regretfully. She did her best to straighten out her scrub top, thankful her lab coat would also help cover the general disheveledness she felt. Seteth followed suit, pulling his top down fully and straightening the scrub pants. 

“I’ll leave first, and you can follow a few minutes later.” Byleth suggested. “There’s no need for us to be seen leaving a closet together.” 

“I agree.” His breathing may have returned to normal, but his heartbeat still roared in his ears. “Prudent thinking.” 

Byleth shot the doctor one last look before she slipped out of the door, leaving him alone with the barium to finish cooling off.

\---

Byleth struggled to keep her thoughts off of Seteth when she returned to her desk. Paperwork was not the most exciting thing on her mind. She could still taste Seteth’s urgency and longed for his hands to explore the rest of her in a more… appropriate venue, away from the dangers of prying eyes and the loss of livelihoods. What she wouldn’t give to have been able to continue, to watch the doctor completely lose himself in her. Figuratively and literally. Three months ago she wouldn’t have given him the time of day, but now her mind’s theater was coming up with far more entertaining ways to spend their time rather than filing patient paperwork, ravishing her in whatever venue she chose. 

Seteth had struggled to (and she meant this the nicest way) move things along, so it was up to her to come up with the next plan.It was a welcome distraction for the remaining six hours of the shift, which had passed by in a sexually charged blur. The two had been sneaking glances at one another whenever they could. After their first rendezvous Seteth could hardly look in her direction but now… it was as if he was truly seeing her. 

She wished to be acknowledged further. 

Ready to set the plan in motion, Byleth clocked out and made her way to Seteth’s SUV. She waited patiently, leaning against the driver’s side door for him to emerge from the ER’s back entrance. He had a predictable habit of gathering all of his things, glancing over the shift orders, checking in with the lead for first shift, and then clocking out. True to his form, he’d taken a few extra minutes before clocking out. His PA was waiting for him. 

Byleth expected his face to fall when he saw her, but his face betrayed no emotion. “I think you and I have some unfinished business to attend to.” She stepped back to allow him to get into his car. “I’ll leave the door unlocked for you.” 

“You will do no such thing.” Seteth responded, eyebrows furrowing. “That’s entirely unsafe.” 

“Then I guess you better follow me home then, eh?” Her wink was almost unnoticeable as she spun to walk to her car, leaving the doctor stunned in her wake once again. Byleth wasted no time slipping into her own vehicle to leave, spurring Seteth to make a decision quickly. With no Flayn at the house, she’d timed everything perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between Dr. Assal and PA Eisner breaks in the best way possible. 
> 
> also
> 
> Seteth flirts with ICD-10 codes.

Byleth pulled into her townhouse's private drive after the thirty-minute commute, heart hammering in her chest. She spotted Seteth's car behind her a couple of times but somewhere on the highway, she'd lost track of him. As she got out of her car, his familiar SUV pulled to a stop across the road, parking in an empty spot. Anticipation and excitement fluttered in her chest. He stepped out of his car and locked it, eyes set on her as he approached. Byleth waited nervously next to her car, checking the driveway next to her for Claude's car. It wasn't there, so it was safe to assume he hadn't gotten home yet. Upon Seteth's approach, she reached out with her hand to invite him inside. His hand slipped inside hers, warm and strong, allowing her to lead him inside. She wasn’t sure how much energy either of them had after a 12-hour shift, yet she felt a second wind just thinking about the implications of bringing Seteth into her home. 

As soon as they were both inside and the door was locked, Byleth let her keys drop unceremoniously to the floor in favor of embracing her guest. Seteth’s arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, and they shared a chaste kiss in the front hall.

“My room is close…we’ll be more comfortable there.” she murmured, breaking the kiss. Seteth gave a rare smirk and allowed Byleth to lead the way to her room. 

The PA’s living space was scarcely decorated with only a queen size bed against one wall, a small dresser opposite it. The room’s single window looked out into the yard she shared with her neighbor, but the curtains were half-closed, only allowing in some of the morning light. On the side table next to the bed rested a digital alarm clock, a lamp, a book, and a couple of pill bottles. All in all, it was a cozy space, perfect for what Byleth had planned. Seteth took only a moment to take in the surroundings. By the time he was done looking around, Byleth had already removed her scrub top and had tossed it haphazardly near the laundry hamper.

His fantasies and suspicions about the nature of her undergarments were confirmed instantly. She wore a lacy, decorative emerald green bralette. The v cut of the neckline showed off her cleavage and Seteth immediately felt his scrub pants tighten. He knew the PA to be fit, but what he hadn’t expected to see were faint stretch marks lining her stomach. An appendix scar peeked out from the waistband of her scrub pants as well. Decorating her left arm was a full tattoo sleeve of various flowers and plant life. It was only colored from her shoulder to her elbow, with her forearm only having outlines of flowers. Under the line of her bralette, wrapping around her ribs was a tattoo of the Crest of Flames. Seteth only recognized it because the origin of that design came from one of Flayn's favorite book series. So Byleth liked it too...

Byleth was silent, watching Seteth appraise her body. He didn’t make any moves to touch or approach her, which worried her a bit. She fidgeted with the tie of her scrub pants nervously, not making eye contact. “Is...is everything okay?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Seteth finally approached, resting his hands on both sides of her waist gently. Her skin was warm to the touch, but Byleth shivered under his cold hands.

“Yes. Everything is fine. You’re absolutely beautiful.” Byleth felt a blush creep across her cheeks and she pulled herself closer to Seteth. He gladly obliged, leaning in to kiss her. The two stepped back towards the bed, stopping when the back of Byleth’s legs made contact with the mattress. Sitting first, then laying back on the bed, Byleth waited for Seteth to join her as she gazed up at him invitingly. He followed suit, looming over her eagerly with his legs straddling her hips. In this position, it was the first time he had gotten a good look into her striking blue eyes. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered, “I am genuinely amazed that I was able to get any work done while I was thinking about all of the things I want to do to you.”

A toothy grin crossed Byleth’s face and she raised her eyebrows, wordlessly inviting Seteth to elaborate on his fantasies. She wanted him to ravish her and leave her breathless.

“Tell me about it,” she replied in her best seductive tone. “It’s not nice to leave a girl waiting.”

“Good thing I don’t intend to keep you waiting, then,” Seteth said. Wrapping an arm behind her back, Seteth pulled her into a seated position so that her chest was flush against his. Hooking his thumbs under the bralette, he coaxed it up over her head and off, tossing it over to where her scrub top had been thrown. With her breasts free, Seteth got a good look at Byleth’s bare chest. Something he hadn’t expected to see was a surgery scar that ran straight down her sternum to the bottom of her breasts. It was slightly raised, but clearly several years old. Decorating the right side of her collarbone was a medium-sized tattoo, depicting a heart with a scar of its own. Was it meant to represent her own healing heart? There was a lot more to Byleth than he could have ever possibly predicted. Something about this only made him want her more. His thumb traced the line idly, feeling the raised skin.

“Heart surgery,” Byleth spoke after a moment. Seteth was taken aback. “I was born with a bad mitral valve. They fixed it when I was a teenager.” Seteth was silent for several moments, worrying Byleth again. “I-I’m sorry...did I ruin the mood?”

“Not hardly. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are again... there are facets to you that I never would have dreamed of finding out. It’s captivating." Byleth honestly hadn't expected Seteth to be so gentle with her, considering their previous rendezvous. It wasn't a bad thing by any means, just surprising. Even with how pent up they both were, he was still taking the time to admire her. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone, right on the tattoo.

"You're wearing too many clothes. It's hardly fair…" Byleth teased in a whining tone. Seteth chuckled lowly and adjusted his position so that Byleth was still sitting on the bed but he was now standing before her. He grasped the bottom of his scrub top and pulled it up over his head, revealing a plain black T-shirt. Byleth watched, absolutely captivated by how his shirt was just tight enough to define the muscles underneath. Untucking the T-shirt from his scrub pants, Seteth removed that too.

Byleth had to do her very best not to drool over the toned abs that had been hiding beneath their unflattering hospital attire. Or the way that his scrub pants sat just low enough on his hips to show the pelvic lines leading to one of the objects of her affections. She hadn't seen it for herself yet, but she knew she would sooner rather than later. Taking a moment to admire Seteth's body, she took note of a decent-sized tattoo on his inner right bicep. It was simple and unimposing, just the word "Flayn" in intricate handwriting, underneath what was presumably her date of birth, 7/12. She hadn't pegged the stern doctor to be the type to have any tattoos. Of course, the doting father in him would want to commemorate his daughter in some way.

Seteth caught her staring at his tattoo and he approached her again, now that he was equally as disrobed as she. "I got it shortly after Flayn was born…" he explained. Byleth tilted her head in confusion, wordlessly waiting for elaboration. "My tattoo. You were staring at it." Byleth scooted back in the bed so her legs weren't hanging off, allowing Seteth to crawl up next to her. Once he settled she quickly adjusted so that she was straddling his hips, electing for a more forward approach. Just like two nights prior, she could feel his forming erection press against her thigh through his scrub pants. Playfully, she thrust her hips against his, trying to gauge a reaction. Seteth groaned, giving Byleth exactly what she wanted from him.

Leaning over to press her chest against his once more, she kissed him on the corner of his mouth. As she pulled back to do it again, Seteth's hand came up to cradle the back of her head and pulled her down into a much more passionate kiss. Byleth allowed him entrance when he grazed his teeth against her bottom lip. However arousing and passionate their kissing was, it wasn't enough for Byleth. Eventually, she pulled away and started to press kisses to his skin in a downward trajectory. First his neck, then his shoulder, then his collarbone, his chest, his abs, and finally, just above the waistband of his scrub pants. Her thumbs hooked into the elastics at his waistline and pulled both his scrub pants and his underwear down and away, exposing his hard cock to the cool air of her bedroom. 

Seteth's muscles tightened as she ran her hands down the inside of his thighs. "Not bad, Dr. Assal, not bad at all…" she purred, nails lightly grazing his skin as she traced them back up towards the base of his cock. When her fingers brushed against his erection, his breath caught in his throat. She'd only been with one other man before him, but Seteth's cock was large enough to give her plenty to work with. When her hand curled around his impressive girth she relished as he twitched with need. Byleth had always been a fan of width over length. She imagined it filling her, stretching her open. Just the thought made her drip with anticipation. However, she was certain that she'd get what she wanted eventually. For now…

She gave an experimental lick to the tip, just to see how he'd react. Her tongue passed under the ridge coyly as he watched her with blown-out pupils, hands twitching at his sides as if desperate to take control. She flashed him a playful smirk before descending on his cock, taking more than half of its length into her mouth at once. Shocked by her eagerness, Seteth threw his head back and let out a low moan. He hadn't felt like this in years. It was a bit overwhelming, but not enough to tell Byleth to stop. Thank goodness she didn't have roommates.

Byleth bobbed up and down on Seteth's length, thoroughly wetting it with a mix of her saliva and his precum. At one point she removed her mouth entirely so that she could stroke him with her hand. Her gaze was trained on how hard he was, imagining how it would feel inside of her. She was by no means desperate, just excited for what was to come. The twitching of his hands ceased, instead, they gripped the sheets with need. Whatever it took to help control himself from bucking into her hand or mouth.

Byleth licked the underside of his cock from root to tip and took it back into her mouth, bracing her hands on his thighs so that she could take more in. Relaxing her throat, she took his entirety into her mouth. Hearing Seteth’s surprised moan was all she needed to continue. She removed her mouth and planted kisses along his length, not hesitating to make eye contact. Byleth wanted to see his reactions to her deliberate teasing foreplay. Dr. Asssal was the type to take control in all facets of life. She was waiting for him to take control now too, but... judging by his face and the noises he was making, Byleth wasn’t entirely sure that he physically _could_. He certainly hadn’t made any moves to do so.

“B-Byleth…” Seteth uttered his first coherent word since she had started sucking him off. At that moment, she had her hand coiled around him and was stroking leisurely. 

"Hmm?" She hummed her acknowledgment and waited for him to continue.

“I’m close…” This was a surprise, but she was internally glad for the warning. This way, he could come where she wanted him to. Byleth nodded and took him back into her mouth, sucking a little harder than before. 

He stiffened. “ _B_ _yleth_ …” His hiss of warning was strained as he white-knuckled the sheets, as though that would save him from the fate she had planned. Any living being on the surface of the Earth could tell how pent up he was, so she was doing both of them a service. The muscles of his thighs trembled as he tried to hold in his orgasm, but the way Byleth coaxed it out of him… The PA in question angled her head so that the tip of his cock rubbed against the roof of her mouth. 

It was too much. 

Seteth arched his back, releasing into her mouth with a pleased groan, stifled by clenched teeth. Byleth was prepared, reading the tell-tale signs of his inevitable orgasm, and quickly swallowed his load. She pulled back so that he’d slip out of her mouth, afraid to overstimulate him before their ‘night’ truly began. He was panting, temporarily lost in the haze of passion as his muscles slowly relaxed once more. “Holy fuck, Byleth, that was-” 

_Oh?_ Her eyes widened when Seteth cursed, a smirk pulling at her lips as she crawled back up his body, resting against him. The doctor didn’t seem to mind, still coming down from the first high with glassy eyes. His hand still managed to slip around and rest on her bare back though, drawing lazy patterns with a fingertip. If his bedroom language was littered with a few more of those, Byleth certainly wouldn’t mind. “I knew you had a mouth with all the sass you give me at work, but I must admit- you left me rather speechless.” 

Byleth made a mental note as she pressed against the doctor, who had once caused her ire: _That_ was the nicest thing he’d said to her by far. How far they’d come indeed. 

All the reminiscing had lowered Byleth’s defenses, a false sense of security solidified by Seteth’s current status. His hand rose to cradle her face, the gesture leading her to press her cheek into his palm tenderly. He smirked, a brief glimpse at a more mischievous side before his hand rested against her shoulder. In one smooth movement, he pushed her body to the side so that he could roll on top with ease. Once the mattress settled and Byleth’s senses caught up with her, the smooth doctor was straddling her hips, his hands and mouth already exploring her breasts. 

Byleth wore her personality on her sleeve, so what you saw was what you got. Seteth had been surprised by what Byleth kept hidden under her scrubs, both physical and metaphorical, but Byleth was equally surprised by Seteth: He had a passionate, caring and emotive personality that work seemed to stifle. Whether that was intentional or not, she wasn’t sure. The only thing she _did_ know, at this exact moment, was that Seteth’s tongue felt absolutely amazing. He was dutiful in his foreplay as he was his paperwork; no page of Byleth was left unturned. 

His tongue tasted her nipple, flicking to test the waters. Her nails dug into his back in satisfaction, her murmur of appreciation music to his ears. He gave her breasts a break, leaving a tender trail of kisses up to her collarbone. He lingered over her heart tattoo for a moment, teeth grazing over the soft skin of her clavicle. Byleth tilted her head forward, attempting to kiss his jawline. Seteth’s hand caressed her cheek before before pushing her chin back to the side, forcing her head down and away from him so that he had full access to her neck. 

Byleth’s arousal grew at the prospect of fighting Seteth. Eager to see just how far he’d take it, Byleth attempted to turn her head back towards him. His firm grip didn’t falter, instead coaxing him to speed up his ascension of kisses to her ear. The warm breath sent chills down her neck, slightly cooled from previous kisses. “ _Patience_ , Eisner...” He purred softly. “To give you everything you deserve takes time and personal..-” The words trailed off as his hand inched up her arm to loop around her wrist. His grip tightened as he pushed the arm up and over her head, attempting to pin her in place. Catching on to his plan, she attempted to hold her left hand out of his reach. He caught it quickly, settling it next to the other captive limb with a decisive push.

" _Restraint_.” 

Temporarily powerless, Byleth all but relished the opportunity to let Seteth take control. It had taken a moment for him to build up to it, but now that he was confident it was bringing out that hidden side of him she’d only gotten glimpses of before. Her hands were restrained, but that didn’t mean everything else was. His lips met her own as she arched her back, pressing her clothed hips against his pelvis where he had her straddled. His groan tapered off into a chuckle his tongue moved against hers seamlessly. They’d all but perfected the delicate, passionate dance and were now enjoying the benefits without the worry of being caught. Byleth melted into the kiss, relaxing her arms so that she could just enjoy Seteth’s pace. As soon as her arms weren’t fighting against him he grinned against her lips, a hum of approval rumbling in his throat. 

It was clear both of them were enjoying themselves, but Seteth had a job to do and by the _Goddess,_ he was going to do it correctly. He released her wrists and began to crawl backward, lips trailing tiny kisses down the center of her body. Byleth snaked her hands into his hair once again, lightly pulling in an attempt to distract him. He inhaled sharply, clearly enjoying the sensation but too focused to return to her face. Instead, he trailed down, backing up his knees until he was kissing just above her waistband. As much as Byleth yearned for Seteth to continue with what he wanted to do, she sat up on her elbows to look down at him.

“I have an idea.” She interrupted his kisses, his brows furrowing. 

“As do I.” He grumbled, fingers hooking under the waistbands of her underwear and scrub pants. “And I’d very much like to get back to it…” 

Byleth sat up and slipped a finger under his chin to lift it up to face her. “Yes, but hear me out. We’ve both had a long day at work, you busy attempting to do work and me fantasizing all the different ways you could take me across your desk… We need to shower.” 

He pressed his face into her stomach, a borderline comedic sigh emanating from his disappointing, slumped form. It was all Byleth could do not to laugh as she tried to lift his face back up. “Oh, come on… It’ll be fun.” He tried to keep a straight face and seem disappointed, but a small smirk cracked the facade.

“I have no doubt about that.” He responded, sitting up so that she could do the same. Once up, her hand reached for his to lead him into the modestly decorated bathroom. It had all of the standard amenities that were to be expected in a single woman’s bathroom. The counter space around the sink was surprisingly bare, only a toothbrush, hairdryer, and some hairbands and bobby pins residing there. 

Seteth was able to get a quick glimpse of the text on her decorative shower curtain before she pulled it back. It read, “Hot Shower: Adjective; Noun. A regular shower, but with me in it.” He couldn’t hold back a short bark of laughter in agreement with the description. She _was_ very attractive indeed.

She leaned over to start the water for the shower, glancing over her shoulder to try and catch Seteth looking at her in this position. He remained ever the gentleman, gazing off to inspect the rest of her bathroom. It wasn’t until she turned back that she realized he was watching her in the reflection of the mirror with a smug smirk. _Sly dog_ … 

“Alright.” Pleased with the temperature, Byleth stood and turned to Seteth once again. His eyes looked her up and down as if appraising her, before shaking his head. 

“Not yet.” His hands gripped the scrub pant’s drawstrings and yanked them closer, pulling her with them until she was flush up against him. The desire she’d pushed away for the sake of hygiene began to flare back up. “You are far too overdressed.” 

She stood on her toes to whisper into his ear, barely perceptible over the hiss of the shower. “Then why don’t you fix that?” 

“With pleasure.” His languid motions as he began to pull down her pants and underwear betrayed the sharp urgency she knew he was feeling. Still, he took his time, laying eyes on the rest of her body for the first time. The way he looked at her made her feel as though she were a marble statue on display while Seteth did his best to memorize every curve and imperfection that made her so unapologetically _Byleth_. As much as he was studying her, she was consistently taking him in as well. There was hunger about him, depraved and aching as he bided his time. It was electric. Her current favorite, however, was the moments of brief awe that would grace his features whenever Seteth thought she wasn't looking. It drove her almost as wild as the thoughts of the things she was eager to do with him. Her hand reached for his, ready to slip through the curtain and into the steam inside. 

Byleth preferred her showers close to the temperature of hell itself, back against the water’s stream so that Seteth wouldn’t be scalded as he joined her. “How warm do you like your showers?”

The steam continued to rise and Seteth could feel the heat even as Byleth blocked the water for him. He inched closer, hand testing the temperature. The skin of his hand reddened with the heat but he didn’t balk. “Well, with as much fire as I have played with the past forty-eight hours, this is nothing.” She couldn’t help but remain impressed at some of the doctor’s one-liners as grabbed for the bottle of shampoo on the edge of the tub. Seteth’s fingers snatched it up first. “Allow me.” While he was less than impressed by the… quality of the 2-in-1 drugstore monstrosity in his hand, he was eager to help. 

Byleth cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, wetting her hair under the water and turning around to face away from him so he could wash her hair. She had expected his fingers in her hair but felt them trace across the wings of a large wyvern tattoo on her back instead. It was his first time seeing such a large piece and the first time seeing it on Byleth since she’d undressed. “I can see the resemblance.” He mused, lifting his hands to her head to begin gently massaging the shampoo into her scalp. The slow pace of his fingers left Byleth’s mind wandering, eyes closed as she leaned her head back into his touch. He stepped closer, closing the distance to feel his skin on hers. 

They enjoyed the sensuality of the moment, his experienced fingers working the soap in, and any tangles out. Reluctantly she pulled her head away to wash off, admitting she would have let him do that for hours. Perhaps some other time. 

“Your turn.” She purred, squeezing the shampoo into her open palm. He obliged, ducking into the stream of water to get wet again. Byleth repeated the same gesture he had, pressing her chest up against him as she began to work her fingers through his hair. The longer she ran her fingers through his hair, the more he relaxed. Seteth was putty beneath her hands by the time she was truly finished washing his hair. Knowing his prior reactions meant that she was going to take her sweet time, though.

Her fingers went to press against his scalp to massage more soap in, but instead of sweeping to the side or back, she pulled up from the root to apply pressure. “ _F-Fuck_ -!” He gasped, the sensation rocketing straight to the fire that was building in his loins once again. 

She did it again, attempting to tease Seteth as he struggled to maintain control under her fingers. Every swipe, every push or pull… the actions left him weak and needy, desperate even, as Byleth played him like a fiddle. Was she deliberately distracting him away from her?

_No._

Turning around to face Byleth once more, Seteth pulled her close to him as he stepped back into the stream of water, letting it idly wash the shampoo out of his hair as he gripped her waist. “You’re not playing fair.” He growled, hands sliding behind her to cup her ass as his erection pressed eagerly against her hip, holding her firmly in place. “Which means I’m not going to either.” 

Byleth had no time to comment as his hands left her ass and wrapped around her wrists. In a quick, fluid motion he pulled her left arm to fold behind her back, free hand pushing her chest against the wall of the shower. His hand reached forward, fingers sliding past the soft patch of hair, gently coaxing her legs open a bit more. She obliged wordlessly, allowing Seteth’s fingers to tease at her folds and dip two of his fingers inside. He pushed all the way to his second knuckle with ease thanks to how wet she was. Scissoring his fingers inside to stretch her further, he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

" _You knew what you were doing...”_ Seteth inserted his fingers a little further. “ _You knew how much I wanted to hear you moan, or feel you squirm with pleasure.._ ” Byleth let out a pleased whimper as his finger pads grazed her inner walls, then retracted. _“But we both like control, don’t we?”_ Finding her clit was a simple task and he pressed it like a button, rubbing in firm, deliberate circles. Byleth shuddered under his touch, impassioned cries escaping her lips. 

Continuing with a newfound purpose, Seteth reinserted his fingers, three this time, into her waiting opening. Byleth made a new sound, somewhere between a shriek and a moan. He wanted to hear it again. He hadn’t known it until now, but that was the _exact_ reaction he had been waiting for. Thrusting his fingers in and out, using her arousal to his advantage, she made a similar noise that sent a wave of pleasure straight through him. Like he had been only moments ago for her, she was putty in his hands.

“S-Seteth... _please_ …” Seteth’s hand stilled, three of his fingers buried inside her. He waited in a smug silence for what he knew was coming next. His thumb circled (but did not actually touch) her clit. He could feel her shaking against him. Finally, she continued, “Take what’s yours.”

Something snapped in Seteth at that moment when she relinquished all control to him. Up until now, part of her had been fighting for the control they both craved but the pure vulnerability and trust in that one statement truly showed how far they had come. Her consent given, he withdrew his fingers from her and adjusted so that he lined himself up with her entrance. He could feel Byleth’s muscles tighten with anticipation as he eased himself inside, relishing in how tight she was. 

Byleth surrendered to the feeling as he continued forward, both savoring the moment and allowing her to stretch around him. She’d been ready for this hours ago, edging herself to enjoy the feeling for as long as possible. All of the fantasies that had helped the pent-up hours fly by at work didn’t hold a candle to experiencing him first hand. His restraint was appreciated as they took a quick moment to explore before he bottomed out with a raspy sigh. “ _Goddess_ …” He murmured reverently, hands slowly sliding down her back. His moan stirred her arousal, so she pulled forward slightly to slide down his length. 

His hands grabbed at the curve of her hips as he pulled her back into him, easing the wanton whimper out of her that he so desperately craved. It was the match thrown to kerosene as Seteth succumbed to passion, beginning to thrust in and out of her with unabashed enthusiasm. Byleth braced her arms against the wall as he rocked, her short breaths increasing in speed as Seteth did. They’d had their share of a few tender moments but Byleth had deliberately driven the man crazy to get this exact response. 

There would be time to explore each other further in the future, but right now this is what they _needed_. 

The culmination of his frustration was exactly what she wanted. The Seteth she knew outside of the bedroom was quiet, deliberate, and serious. The Seteth that was revealing himself inside of the bedroom was this rough, excitable, and intense lover that took control and broke down all of her walls. The demolition was hot-blooded and ardent, intent on breaking them both down one step at a time. 

Much like riding other things, the steps of passion were coming back to him. It was one thing to go through the motions as he once had, dispassionate and unattached. It was another to be here after what felt like months of build-up and development with Byleth. How she'd intrigued him, refusing to leave his thoughts even when he attempted to rid himself of her. She lingered, at first like a burr, but as he got to know her and spent time with her Byleth's presence turned into something of a necessity on his conscious. Their clashing was unavoidable, much like the feelings that were developing. 

Seteth’s position shifted slightly as he leaned over a bit, wrapping a hand around to brush his thumb against her clit once again. With how pent-up they’d been recently, especially over the past few days, Byleth didn’t expect them to last very long. Even now, with Seteth’s assistance, the buildup of pressure was definitely noticeable. 

“Seteth, I-I’m-” 

“Me too...” His shallow breathing was almost drowned out by the shower water they were completely oblivious to. 

“ _Please_ …” She begged, the flood of pleasure mere moments away. Seteth’s foot stepped backward as he prepared to pull out, but Byleth’s hands gripped at his own, jerking him forward. The gesture took him by surprise but was straight-forward and undeniable. He continued to work her sensitive nub, half-distracted by the wordless, shuddering breaths that Byleth took as she neared climax. Her legs shook as the ecstasy pooled, quickly overflowing as she peaked. Seteth bottomed out to ride the waves of her orgasm, nearly driven there himself by her cries alone. With one final push he finally came undone, vision hazy and legs weak as he saw stars amongst the steam of the shower.

He pulled out slowly, carefully, the shower water washing away the evidence of their liaison. Byleth stood up and turned, face and chest flushed from exertion and the heat of the room. Seteth braced himself against the wall of the shower with an arm while his forehead lowered to rest on hers as they leisurely kissed, both attempting to catch their breath. They’d missed the entire purpose of the shower initially but soon rectified it, taking turns to help wash one another. By the time they were finished the water was running cold and they both scrambled to get away from it. Byleth shut it off with a squeal, immediately grabbing a large, fluffy towel off the edge of the sink to wrap up in. She handed another to Seteth and they padded back into the bedroom. Their wet feet left marks on the carpet, two perfect trails that led to the bed. 

Byleth shivered, cold beneath her towel. “Here-” Seteth murmured, lifting her blankets so that they could slide under them. “Let me help you with that.” 

As soon as they were both under the covers, Byleth curled into Seteth’s side and sighed with content. “It’s a good thing you’re full of hot air or I would’ve froze to death.” His grumble only fueled her delight, though she didn’t tease him further. The rise and fall of his chest as he breathed threatened to lull her to sleep. 

“PA Eisner, we’ve got an ICD-10 G47.9 in Bed 1.” 

Byleth’s brows furrowed as she looked up at him with amusement. “Dr. Assal, Bed 2 is about to suffer an ICD-10 90XA.” She replied sleepily, cuddling closer. He slid his arm around her and settled into the bed to get comfortable. The last thing she remembered was the feel of his finger drawing aimless, gentle circles on her shoulder blade and the smell of cheap drugstore shampoo. 

\---

Sleeping during the day was always difficult, even more so when everyone else was awake. Cars drove by, birds chirped, and phones buzzed. Byleth’s eyes opened sleepily, immediately squinting at the stray rays of light that shone around the edges of her blackout curtains. Seteth was asleep in the same position he’d settled in, arm idly draped around her. The phone buzzed again, informing her of the new message she had. Careful not to wake Seteth, she gingerly moved his arm off of her and tried to reach over him to grapple for her phone on the floor. He stirred as she leaned, startling her, but eventually eased back into a state of total unconsciousness. Poor fella had quite the morning. 

After a bit of stretching, she’d managed to eventually grab her phone. Her finger brushed against the side button to illuminate the screen and its most recent notification.

  
She didn’t need to fully unlock her phone to read the message, instead opting to throw it across the room into the disheveled pile of clothes near her laundry bin. _Cheeky son of a…_ She couldn’t help but smirk as she nestled back into Seteth’s arms, carefully trying not to wake him as she got comfortable. When she thought she’d gotten away with it, he stirred once more to pull her back to where she’d been resting against his chest, head tilting so his cheek rested against her temple. Byleth relaxed and slowly drifted back to sleep, ignoring the periodic buzz of her phone in the corner of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude you cheeky bastard
> 
> We love this AU and hope you enjoyed! As we worked, we kept having more and more ideas to help flesh out this medical universe. Because of this, we both want to write more of Dr. Assal and PA Eisner (and a lot of transporter von Riegan). 
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading!
> 
> ICD-10 G47.9 (Sleep disorder, unspecified)  
> ICD-10 90XA (unspecified injury to the head)

**Author's Note:**

> Tyger: Thank you so much for reading~ We promise we're not leaving it there. I've always wanted to do a hospital AU so it's been fun to integrate my job into fanfic!


End file.
